


After the Athletic Banquet

by ShadowLover94



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLover94/pseuds/ShadowLover94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athletic banquets suck, but this one might just be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Athletic Banquet

"Hello and welcome to Asagao Academy's annual athletic banquet. Before we commence, I would like to personally congratulate you for your athletic achievements. As you all know, sports are an integral part of your student life here at Asagao Academy, and you should feel honoured to have the privilege to…"  
I sighed and leaned back in my chair. These banquets were always the same; long-winded and boring. Enough that we had to dress up for the occasion… Couldn't they just give us our awards and let us move on with our lives? I honestly considered skipping these banquets more than once, but something, or rather someone, kept me coming back. I glanced through the corner of my eye at the opposite side of the room. There he was, quietly chatting with the rest of the soccer team. I sighed again. Of course I had to have a crush on an upperclassman, who also happened to be in the Hidden Block club. Not that it really mattered much; I tended to get flustered around my crushes no matter how old they were. At least I had managed to speak with him often enough to befriend him. I took a deep breath and redirected my attention to the front of the room. Hopefully I'll manage to stay awake through the wordy event.  
The awards were finally over and we were free to wander around and chat amongst ourselves. I personally was contently sitting on a windowsill and observing the moonlit scenery. I never was one for active socialization. If you wanted to talk to me, you had to be the one starting the conversation.  
"Hey there Yumi."  
I jumped and turned around, coming face to face with the one and only Jeff. Of all the people here, of course it had to be my crush.  
"Oh hey Jeff. What's up?"  
"Not much, not much. You?"  
"Not much."  
We stayed there for a bit, the awkward silence growing with each passing second.  
"So…" Jeff said at last. "Do you want to walk around outside for a bit? It's getting a little stuffy in here."  
"Sure." I answered enthusiastically as we exited the building.

The cool night air felt heavenly after being inside for so long. The light breeze was nice and refreshing, while the moonlight bathed the landscape in a pale glow. We were strolling aimlessly through the fields in a comfortable silence. Even so, I could feel my nervousness rising. I willed myself to calm down. We were just outside… together… alone… Still, there was nothing to be worried about. This wasn't a date… or was it? Jeff seemed about as anxious as me… Was this supposed to be a date? If it was… did that mean that Jeff also liked me? No, he didn't… but what if he did? After all, he didn't bring any of his friends along. I was so lost in thoughts that I almost ran into Jeff when he stopped walking.  
"Jeff… Is everything alright?"  
He was looking away, his hands buried in his pockets.  
"It's just… I wanted to ask you something."  
He glanced at me, his cheeks pink. I nodded, motioning for him to continue.  
"I've been thinking about it for a while and… I was wondering if… maybe… you… Arg! Why is this so hard?"  
I gave him an understanding smile as he sighed loudly and stared at my eyes.  
"Yumi, I… I love you. I want to be your boyfriend. Would you… be my girlfriend?"  
I stared at him, mouth agape. Did he… did he really reciprocate my feelings? Part of me couldn't believe it, and yet…  
"Yes… Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend!"  
I jumped in his arms and he spun me around before catching my lips in his. He gently pulled away, his face flushed.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Jeff."

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I totally don't have a crush on Jeff... Pffft nope ^-^" Anyways, enjoy ^-^!  
> (I've never actually been to an athletic banquet so that part might be inaccurate... :P)


End file.
